


Halucination

by HG1532



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, ga ada ide, ga mau beliin, ga tau nulis apa, maafkan huhuhuhu, the power of kepepet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HG1532/pseuds/HG1532
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk FJ Medic Event : Memento Mori, Halloween Event 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halucination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofpetrichor (aphoryne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoryne/gifts).



> Untuk Fuyuki,  
> Maafkan tidak terlalu bagus kali ini, karena ujian, jadwal, dan otak yang sedang tidak mendukung, sudah lama tidak buat FF. Mungkin tidak sesuai dengan keinginan karena lupa-lupa inget promptnya. Silahkan dibaca. Maafkan EYD yang amburadul dan bahasa yang seadanya. The Power of Kepepet.

Matahari sudah menujukan dirinya, burung-burung berkicau bagaikan lagu yang menemani dimulainya kegiatan pagi itu. Seorang ibu rumah tangga menyapu di depan rumahnya, tidak lupa menyapa tetangganya yang melewatinya. Anak-anak SD berlomba-lomba menuju sekolahnya untuk membuktikan siapa yang tercepat diantara mereka.  
Begitu pula yang dilakukan sang tokoh utama yang akan kita ceritakan kali ini, seorang karyawan perusahaan besar di kota ini, Yato co. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju halte bus.  
“Sakata-san, selamat pagi.” Kata seorang gadis berambut hijau yang sedang menyapu halaman bar snack otose.  
“Pagi, Tama!” jawab pria yang dipanggil Gintoki itu, ia berlalu begitu saja begitu menjawab sapaan Tama. Seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan dandanan ala edo keluar dari bar itu.  
“Dia terlambat lagi, ya.”  
.  
.  
“Hei, Gintoki~!” panggil Sakamoto, teman kantor sang pria berambut perak yang sedang menunjukan wajah kesalnya.  
“Apa maumu?”  
“Seperti biasa, hari ini kau terlambat juga, ahahahahahahahaha.” Tawa Sakamoto, sembari memukul bahu sang peran utama. Tawa yang membuat telinga berdenging itu sudah biasa Gintoki dengar, tapi tetap saja terdengar menyebalkan. Ia mencubit tangan teman sekantornya itu dengan keras. “Uah! Sakit sekali, kau tahu, ahahaha.”  
Sudah kesekian kalinya ia terlambat masuk kerja setelah sebulan bekerja di perusahaan ini, memang ia tidak biasa bangun sepagi ini. Ia selalu terbangun di siang hari saat ia bekerja sebagai freelancer, tapi seorang gadis manis yang menjadi anggotanya itu, Kagura, memaksanya untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya.  
Ayahnya merasa jika Kagura sering sekali bermain ke rumahnya dan khawatir dengan anaknya, mungkin ia merasa bisa mengawasi orang yang dekat dengan anaknya ini.  
“Hei, Sakamoto, kudengar Mutsu mencarimu, kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu’kan?” kata Gintoki.  
“Hm? Mutsu? Ah, iya, aku sedang kabur darinya, ia akan membunuhku jika aku kembali ke ruangan, ahahahahahahaha.” Canda sang pria berambut coklat itu.  
“benar, aku harap kau cepat mengerjakan tugasmu.”  
“hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Gintoki?” tanya Sakamoto, Gintoki hanya melihatnya.  
“kau tidak bisa kabur kali ini,” Mata Sakamoto melihat bibir pria di depannya yang sama sekali tidak terbuka, Ia pun mencari sumber suara dan melihat seorang gadis berambut jingga berdiri dibelakangnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.  
Mutsu.  
“Ahahahaha, Mutsu, kau disini?”  
“Ketua, segera lakukan tugasmu,” kata Mutsu menarik telinga sang manusia berisik itu. Mutsu membawa Sakamoto ke ruangannya. Entah, ada perasaan kasihan pada temannya itu, tapi sang pemilik rambut perak ini terlalu malas untuk menunjukannya dan memilih untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, ia tidak mau diperingatkan oleh sang ayah botak itu untuk kedua kalinya.  
“Kasihan sekali, Sakamoto.” Kata seseorang, suara yang tidak mau ia dengar. Mata merah itu melirik sang pemilik suara dan mendapatkan seorang perempuan, tidak, bukan, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut panjang dan make-up tebal, dan sebuah maskot berbentuk, entah seperti apa tapi cukup mirip dengan bebek yang selalu bersamanya dimana pun dan kapan pun.  
“Lagi-lagi kau berpakaian seperti itu, Zura.”  
“Bukan Zura, Katsura!” bantah laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian perempuan itu, kantor ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh.  
“Apa maumu?”  
“Tidak ada, hanya mau memberikan sedikit tugas dari atasan.” Kata laki-laki berambut panjang itu, Ia memberikan tumpukan kertas yang “Sedikit”.  
Gintoki tahu, malam ini ia harus lembur.  
.  
.  
Pukul 9 malam, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari selesainya pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan ini. Di kantor yang besar ini, kini hanya ada dirinya dan dua orang karyawan lainnya yang ia tahu baru bekerja di perusahaan ini sedikit lebih dulu darinya, Hijikata Toshiro dan seorangnya lagi.  
Ya, seorang lagi, ia lupa namanya, seseorang yang selalu membawa anpan di sakunya.  
Merasa pasrah, sang peran utama kita memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan berjalan menuju toilet. Saat ia akan memasuki toilet, ia berpapasan dengan dua orang karyawan yang akan pulang, tidak sengaja ia mendengarkan cerita mereka.  
“Kau tahu, aku dengar Matsu melihat bayangan menyeramkan saat ia berjalan di lorong ini.”  
“Ah, aku pernah dengar darinya, itu terjadi saat ia kerja lembur dan mati lampu di lantai itu’kan?”  
“iya, katanya bayangan itu keluar dari toilet.”  
Kedua orang itu memasuki lift. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka membuat seorang Sakata Gintoki diam membisu di depan pintu toilet. Ia memang terlihat tampan, gagah, berani, dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar, tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika ia takut pada hal-hal macam itu.  
“Tidak, tidak ada yang seperti itu.” Setelah menghipnotis dirinya dan membulatkan tekadnya, ia memasuki toilet dengan berani. Entahlah, perasaannya tidak enak setelah mendengar cerita itu, apa karena itu hanya perasaannya atau memanag ada sesuatu di sana. Mungkin ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya secepat ia bisa.  
Tidak disangka-sangka, bagaikan diserang serangan jantung, ia tidak berharap itu terjadi. Benar, ia tidak mengharapkan ini.  
Mati lampu.  
Gintoki panik dengan cepat ia segera menyelesaikan urusan pentingnya itu, berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu. Dengan hati-hati, Ia berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya, ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mengikutinya, ia berjalan lebih cepat dan berharap menemukan seseorang.  
Tidak ia sadari, kakinya tidak menemukan pijakan dan ia terjatuh. Ia tidak menyadari tangga di depannya.  
“Hei, Sakata! Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya sebuah suara padanya, seseorang tampaknya mendekatinya dan membantunya berdiri.  
“Ah, ya, tidak apa-apa.” Sang pemilik rambut perak menjawabnya dengan bergaya layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, ia jatuh karena ketakutan.  
“Saat mati lampu, aku melihatmu berlari tanpa arah, jadi aku ikuti saja, tahunya seperti ini.” Jawab seseorang yang ada di depannya. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa adanya kerinduan dalam hatinya. Ia belum terlaslu mengenal sang pemilik suara, tapi kenapa ia merasa begitu mengenalnya?  
.  
.  
.  
“Dimana kepalaku?”  
“Dimana kepalaku?”  
“Dimana kepalaku?”  
Gaung suara memenuhi kepalanya, ia tidak ingin melihat sesosok tubuh tanpa kepala yang membawa sebuah pedang panjang itu. Ia menutup kepala dan telinganya agar tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki itu mendekat dan akhirnya diam didekatnya untuk mengamatinya dari dekat sembari mengatakan kalimat kesukaannya.  
“Dimana Kepalaku, Gintoki?”  
.  
.  
.  
Mata merah itu langsung terbuka dan tanpa pikir panjang ia bangun dariu posisi nyamannya di tempat tidur. Ia bermimpi tentang mimpi buruk yang sering ia alami sejak kecil, seorang ksatria tanpa kepala yang mencari kepalanya, membawa sebuah pedang yang siap ia ayunkan kapan saja. Tidak ia sangka, ia bermimpi tentang ksatria itu lagi, tapi mungkin ia kini lebih berani untuk mengalaminya.  
Matahari sudah menunjukan dirinya, Ia sudah harus melupakan sang ksatria itu, sudah waktunya ia menghadapi realitas kehidupannya.  
.  
“Hei, Sakata, kau baik-baik saja?” kata Katsura, masih memakai make-up tebal seperti biasanya layaknya seorang karyawati. “kudengar kau terjatuh dari tangga kemarin.”  
“Ah, ya, tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir.”  
“hm? Siapa yang khawatir padamu, aku hanya khawatir jika kau terluka siapa yang akan membayar hutang-hutang p***rimu padaku.”  
Ingin rasanya memukul wajah banci satu ini, kapan ia berhutang p***ri darinya. Sang karyawati, maksudnya karyawan banci itu berjalan menjauhinya setelah menggoda batas kesabarannya.  
Mimpi apa dia semalam, bisa memiliki teman yang aneh sepertinya?  
Dimana Kepalaku, Gintoki?  
“Ha? Hijikata, kau bicara padaku?” tanya sang pemilik rambut perak pada teman sekantornya yang berada tidak jauh darinya, Hijikata yang sedang membawa laporan yang sudah ia kerjakan kemarin malam.  
“Hm? Tidak.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Dimana kepalaku, Gintoki?”  
“Dimana kepalaku?”  
“Apa kau melihatnya?”  
Si bocah berambut perak itu membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan selimutnya, tidak ingin sang ksatria tanpa kepala melihat wajahnya.  
Ayah, Ibu, tolong aku. Siapa saja, tolong.  
“Apa kau melihatnya? Jika kau melihatnya, aku akan memberikan kepala-kepala yang sudah aku penggal untukmu.”  
Tolong.  
.  
.  
.  
Mata merah bagaikan darah itu kembali terbuka tiba-tiba, keringat dingin memenuhi tubuhnya. Ia melihat ke arah jendela dan bulan purnama sudah menunjukan dirinya di tengah gelapnya malam.  
Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.  
Tidak biasanya, malam itu sungguh sunyi, suara nyanyian buta nada Chaterine dari bar Otose yang biasanya terdengar, suara sadaharu, anjing Kagura yang dititipkan padanya, menggonggong setiap malam, suara-suara aneh tetangganya, atau pun suara bising lainnya, kini tidak terdengar.  
Ia berjalan ke kamarnya lagi dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar decitan lantai kayu rumahnya. Tidak, bukan ia yang membuat suara itu.  
Siapa?  
Ia melihat sebuah bayangan bergerak mendekatinya dari ujung lorong gelap yang baru saja ia lewati.  
Siapa?  
Tubuhnya merinding dan tidak mau mengambil kemungkinan terburuk. Ia segera berjalan lagi tanpa melihat ke belakang.  
Kau tahu, Gintoki, akhirnya aku menemukan kepalaku.  
Terdengar suara yang ia kenal di kepalanya, lagi.  
“Apa?”  
Terdengar suara gerakan dari belakangnya dan secara cepat ia menghindar. Tidak ia sangka, sebuah pedang berayun dari belakangnya dan mencoba memotong kepalanya yang berharga itu. Sang pemilik kepala berambut perak itu menghindar secepat dan sejauh mungkin. Matanya tidak percaya melihat sosok itu lagi.  
Ksatria tanpa kepala, kini membawa sebuah karung di tangannya.  
“kau tahu, aku sudah mencarinya di sekitar sini, dan memastikan semuanya.” Ia membuka karung itu dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya, kepala, kepala, dan kepala. Kepala orang yang ia kenal. Kepala orang-orang disekitarnya. Mual rasanya melihat berbagai wajah yang ia kenal dalam bentuk seperti itu, bau darah memenuhi hidungnya.  
Tidak, ini halusinasi.  
Bukankah ia hanyalah halusinasi!?  
”Tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang benar, dan akhirnya kutemukan dan kuyakinkan,” tangan sang ksatria menunjuk padanya, menunjuk kepalanya.  
“Itu adalah kepalaku, akan aku ambil kembali.” Sembari mengangkat pedangnya dan mengayunkannya lagi pada sang pemuda yang ketakutan itu. Gintoki berlari secepat mungkin, ia tidak merasakan ia adalah sebuah halusinasi lagi, ia merasakan nyatanya sang ksatria itu sekarang. Ayunan pedangnya merusak semua barang. Bukankah halusinasi tidak akan bisa melakukan itu?  
“Apa!? Bukankah kau hanya halusinasi!?” tanyanya sembari menghindari ayunan pedang yang mematikan itu.  
“Hahahahaha, kau pikir kau hanya berhalusinasi? Kau pikir aku tidak nyata? Aku adalah bentuk penyesalan dirimu, bentuk kesalahan, dan bentuk dosa dari kepala yang menempel pada tubuhmu.”  
“Apa maksudmu!?”  
“Aku adalah dirimu.”  
Apa?  
Tanpa ia sadari, gerakan sang ksatria sangatlah cepat, tidak, kali ini ia lengah dan ayunan pedang yang sudah merusak seluruh isi rumahnya, kini berada hanya 10 cm dari lehernya.  
“Sialan!”  
Darah berlumuran dimana-mana.  
.  
.  
“Gintoki, kau tidak menyembunyikan barang Toshiro-sama lagi’kan?” kata ayah si bocah berambut perak, mencoba membujuk sang anak agar mengatakan dimana ia menyembunyikan bola kaca salju sang pangeran pertama kerajaan.  
“Tidak,” dengan mulut ditekuk kebawah, ia menjawab.  
“Tidak apa-apa, paman,” kata seorang anak dengan rambut hitam dan poni berbentuk V, “Ia memang suka bertingkah bodoh, bukan?” sembari menyeringai mengejek si bocah berambut perak di depannya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Gintoki  
.  
Gintoki  
.  
Gintoki  
.  
.  
.  
Gintoki, sudah berapa lama sejak kau pergi?  
Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu.  
Gintoki, sekarang aku hanya tergeletak seperti orang bodoh, seperti dirimu.  
Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.  
Kepala dengan rambut perak ini menemaniku setiap hari, mata merahnya menatapku. Aku selalu berpikir, apa ia menyalahkanku? Kuharap ia tidak menyalahkanku.  
Kepala ini sudah membusuk sejak lama, tubuhku juga sudah mulai membusuk. Aku harap, pikiranku juga tidak menjadi busuk seperti tubuh dan kepala itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat tubuh kepala ini, hanya kepalanya saja.  
Kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu.  
Seorang Gintoki yang tidak terpisah-pisah seperti ini.  
Seorang Gintoki yang utuh.  
Seorang Gintoki yang akan menjawab jika aku bertanya.  
Seorang Gintoki yang akan selalu bersamaku.  
Gintoki.  
Gintoki.  
Gintoki.  
Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu secepatnya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Gin-chan!” kata seseorang, meneriakan namanya. Mata merahnya terbuka dan melihat sekitarnya, Kagura dan Shinpachi.  
“Kagura? Patsuan?” tanyanya, ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya, sedikit berdenyut dan nyeri. Ia memegang kepalanya, balutan perban melingkari kepalanya. “dimana ini?” tanyanya. Ia teringat salah satu kepala yang ia lihat adalah kepala mereka berdua, “kalian tidak apa-apa!? Dimana orang itu!?”  
“kau biacara apa, Gin-chan? Kau jatuh dari tangga kantor.”  
“apa?”  
“Kau di klinik dokter di dekat kantor” kata sebuah suara, seorang laki-laki yang sering ia temui di kantor, Hijikata Toshiro. “kau terjatuh dari tangga kemarin saat mati lampu, aku mendengar benturan keras, saat aku memeriksanya, kau tergeletak bagaikan orang bodoh di tangga.”  
“apa maksudmu orang bodoh!?”  
“kau selalu bertingkah bodoh.”  
Hm? Rasanya, aku pernah mengalami ini.

 

End


End file.
